Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Six)
Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes ice Description This Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the element of ice for various purposes. Most notably for slaying demons using the element of ice. For close combat purposes the user can create a flexible but extremely cold sheet of ice one there arms and feet to enhance the damage and lethality of their strikes. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, the user is able to control the ice of others and is able to just as easily freeze a large landscapes of land with a mere flick of their wrist. This magic when utilized possesses an immensely powerful freezing ability. In order to learn the Magic, Raido underwent having his magic "modified" by one of the Books of Zeref, which contained notes on how to obtain Magic Barrier Particles (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi). Having undergone the process his magic origin and magical energy to became more "demonic" in nature; allowing him to wield Devil Slayer Magic. These Magic Barrier Particles of book now flow alongside the energy of his body which has affected morphing of his physiology to a point where he has adopted some physical traits of the respective element and creature upon use of the magic. Unlike other Slayer Magics, this Magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. A testament to the strength of the ice created by this Magic is that even a Magma Dragon Slayer was incapable of melting the ice and was instantaneously frozen solid when attacked directly. Even Flame God Slayers have shown the inability to easily melt the ice formed and created. The magic is mostly used in a blunt force style manner and can cause grievous cuts and wounds on its opponents. Raido also relies on the physical factors of this ice to effect his opponents factors such as Frostbite and hypothermia to also effect and damage his opponents if possible. When used in conjuncture with Ice-Make the sheer power of the formed structures increases dramatically, as well as the stability of the formed shapes. That of which Raido refers to as his Ice Devil Make (氷の造形魔法・愚行権 (アイス・デビル・メイク), Aisu Debiru Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic: Devil Style). When not using the Ice Devil Make, Raido often opts for generating rough, shapeless masses of ice in order to both cause grievous blisters, cuts and inflict immense blunt force damage, bludgeoning them. Launching random masses of ice chunks of varying sizes and lob them at his enemies to corral, snare and freeze and possibly kill his opponents. The ice of this magic is said to have an intense stinging cold effect and can quickly cause one to go numb and suffer from frostbite. Raido obtained his slayer magic from one of the many books of Zeref. His in particular was labeled "Winter Solstice". Passive Abilities Cryokinesis (氷能力 (クリオキネシス) Kuriokinesisu lit. Ice Power): The ability to create, shape and manipulate ice and any of its pre-existing forms and vectors. Can also be used to affect the temperature of an area by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus colder, for various effects and combinations. Cryokinesis gives Raido an assortment of options pertaining to all things ice, snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and glaciers. He possesses healing qualities that allow cells to slowly repair themselves while also tending to wounds. Cryokinesis gives Raido an almost inexhaustible source of options within his repertoire and nearly complete dominion over the element. This extension also goes to being able to wield cryogenic energy slowing down the movement of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature and energy of his blast. The only ice shown beyond his control was dry ice. Cryokinesis is the basis of Cryogenic Energy Ice Devil Make (氷の造形魔法・愚行権) (アイス・デビル・メイク), Aisu Debiru Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic: Devil Style): Naturally just the molding magic meant to give shape and form to ice based on the users discretion. Following the instructions of the book in order to gain the ability to use Ice Devil Slayer Magic his ice gained power on a scale that surprised even him. Fittingly he decided to rename his own style of Ice Make and renaming it Ice Devil Make to pay homage to the union of both magics. Powerful full creative control with ice from the underworld. Cryotherapy-With greater practice with cryo based abilities, Raido has shown to be able to heal his wounds by repairing his body using the external ice to heal various wounds and tissue damage. Its function is to decrease cell growth, cellular metabolism, increase cellular survival and decrease inflammation. Numbing the pain, constricting blood vessels of the affected area and allowing the healing process to happen in an accelerated rate. To invoke this ability Raido must simply cover himself within the ice, snow or any form and immerse himself to begin the healing. The process isn't instant, but within a matter of minutes Raido's wounds and injuries will be completely recovered provided he uses external snow. Cryomancer Silat Having used Capoeira and studied under its arts for a long period of time Raido has come to grips with the strengths of the martial arts. A true master also as well understands the weaknesses of his craft and in the case of capoeira, small sealed off areas and tight corridors are the con to this high octane style. Capoeira relies heavily on spacious areas with vast room or at least enough to use the styles great momentum. In small spaced Raido learned he would not be granted such a luxury if his enemies figured out the glaring hole so he developed the Cryomancer style of combat. This style is gets many of its traits from the martial arts from Pencak Silat, which is the umbrella term for the style. The branch Raido studied in is the Silek Sitaralak. A style which targets and attacks extremely vitals psots of the body such as the head, eyes, neck, fingers, feet and even private areas. It has a plethora of combos that when combined with capoeira gives Raido far more base to go along aide his acrobatic moves. The unorthodox movements and attacks patterns as well as target placement has made the style extremely unsettling and most unprepared to defend. While lacking the fludity of his capoeira it does allow him to fight in closed spaces but keep the dexterity of his core style. Each of the techniques can be used to coordinate differing strikes to any body part at anytime. *'Silek Sitaralak' (シレク シタララク Shireku Shitararaku) A unique fighting style and method which finds it's origins in the umbrella Term of the Pencak Silat. On it's own power this style is simply based on power coordinated strikes that attack various part of the body and inflict serious amounts of body. these attacks are seen as unorthodox and extremely unusual due to the placement and choice of attacks which are targeted. This style targets and attacks several key vital sport of the body which are increasingly difficult to block. Sitarlak Silat is designed to attack the eyes, throat, nape, balls, feet and fingers of the opponent and methodically take an opponents limbs from them using various strikes, grapples and grabs. Many of the attacks within this style often encourage attacker to hit directly or with glancing blows to defend and destroy. Defending the targeted area with the counter grapple and then destroying the attacking limb of the opponent and removing it's usefulness from the opponent. This also takes away a quarter of the power and momentum from the body which not only ruins the base of all martial arts, but also weakens the striking power and concentration level due to the pain of the attack used from a Sitaralak Silat user. The kicks are done in the same fashion and yet while they lack the precision of hands and fingers, they provided excellent mobility to move and also thrown powerful kicks to tightening up the muscles of their enemies while remaining nimble on their feet. The basics of the strikes are known as Maambiak fruit or study of practical techniques. However though only practical techniques they are highly dangerous and always targets a critical area such as genitals, jaw, eyes, neck, bone crows and heart. *'Flash Freeze '-(閃光凍結 Senkō Tōketsu) As simple as the name suggest. Since Raido coats his arms in a sheet of flexible ice with contact he can flash freeze someone. When combined with his Hypothermic Reverse spell Raido can coat his entire body with ice and counter incoming attacks by freezing what touches him instantly. Making any form of close combat ill advised unless done so with a weapon to avoid physical contact. *'Ice Pick'(Cucuak Ciek Fingers) (アイスピック Aisupikku) - Using his individual finers as weapons Raido creates small but very sharp icicles at the end of his fingers and he targets soft areas such as the neck and eyes. Going in a swiping approach to cut and slash, or to thrust his sharp icicles within the eye of his opponents or to their throat. Each of the fingers is considered a weapon and can be implemented within the strike whether for the stabbing or swiping motion. Since the eyes and neck are targeted this move can be extremely fatal and very damaging, even a killing blow. *'Arctic Assault'Rangguik (北極強襲 Hokkyoku Kyōshū)-This technique is adapted along side the freeze ability to instantly grab or lock his opponent an upon contact flash freeze them and unleash a quick flurry of strikes to the opponents jaw, ribs and face. Elbows and flat palm strikes are mostly used for this assault however Capoeira style attacks can also be an option due to the blended style of the assault. The area of choice to grab within this are the hand, foot, or head. *'Freezer Burn' (冷凍焼け Reitōyake)- Much similar to the Ice Pick this attack and be used either using four fingers pressed together or with an open palm strike that unlike the ice pick is meant to target the clavicle and chest region near the heart. Since his arms are always coated in a sheet of ice during combat a direct strike over the heart with an open palm can be used to strike, and crush the ribs forcing them to crack and break within the body and puncture the heart causing it to cut and bleed out the heart. The effects of the added cold in the case of a sturdy opponent causes the affected area of the chest to grow extremely numb and then have a cold stinging effect which slows the opponent down and lower their internal body temperature. When used as the ice pick and the four finger pushed together it creates a jabbing motion which is meant to pierce the chest cavity of the opponent and strike the heart which is an instant kill if the blow connects. *Raging Frostbite (怒り狂う凍傷 Ikarikuruu Tōshō) (Sambuik)-Functioning more as a counter than an actual attack this welcome the opponent's attack, usually accompanied by breaking the opponent's limb that was thrown. When used with the freeze spell Subzero can block his opponent blows and countering with a flash freeze upon contact and then shatter and break off their limb leaving behind nothing but crushed ice of the once proud limb. This is said to produce an intense stinging pain after the limbs have been shattered. *Wintry Underworld (冬の冥界 Fuyu no Meikai)-A technique that specifically targets the opponents fingers, hands and feet. Breaking them individually to weaken their strike power, dexterity and flow of their opponents martial arts. Weakening their stance and base even the greatest hand to hand fighters can become useless as their strong points have been taken from them. When combined with the freeze spell this techniques becomes a far more threatening technique and can result in amputation or permanent damage. *Cryogenic Murder (低温殺人 Teion Satsujin)(Helical)- A more offensive variation counter which stems from the Raging frostbite, rather than simply breaking the opponents thrown limbs this once actively seeks to twist the opponents limbs. The targeted areas are usually the the arms, legs, or head which can be done either by a counter and clutch, or going on the offensive. When combined with freeze this simple twist becomes far more dangerous and can result in amputation of any of the limbs and in the case of the head death. *Winter's Advocate (冬の提唱 Fuyu no Teishō)(Pakuak) A technique meant to strike in two specific locations and cause fatal harm to the opponent. The first is the back of the neck, and the second spot is at the base of the spine. While the strike at the back of the neck is meant to render the opponent unconscious and simply discourage further action. The jab at the base of the spine is meant to cause grave vertebrae injuries. *Tundra Dissonance (タンドラ不一致 Tandora Fuitchi)(Shanties)- A awkward strike meant to use both hands to slap the opponents ears and cause serious disruption and disorientation. When combined with the Subzeros ability to create mass less shapes of ice the slap across the ears can be done with various weapons and have varying consequences all of which can be dangerous in the middle of a fight. *Brain Freeze (思考停止 Shikō Teishi)-(Daga)- A strike to the jaw or clutch grab of the head which can result in a stinging pain to the opponent directly to their skull and sinus capillaries. Often considered a rabbit punch due to the quickness this strike can be used to jam an opponent in the nose painful breaking it and causing the vision of the opponent to disorient and tear up. The strike also makes for a great quick counter to disrupt incoming attacks form opponents with a well timed attack. If this method is used in the counter style to disrupt it functions much like the Freezer Burn. Decree of Frostbite *'Frostbite Decree' (凍傷命, Tōshōmei) Being a wielder of a unusually powerful ice magic Raido has broken down the processes of which he powers his cold like abilities. Training not only his mind and body but also his magic. Having teamed up with Tartaros he has learned darker ways to utilize his magic to increase his threat and fear level as well as combat expertise and attacks. Going by the 4 degrees and stages of frostbite Raido has learned to rather than focus his power in the form of a magic aura in the form of pressure. He has gone on to instead focus on the level of cold and frostbite he can unleash on a person at one time. Each degree deadlier than the last they each represent a different stage of frostbite and the damage that can be done. Form simply damaging the skin to necrosis and cellular damage which would cause gangrene and amputation. Among other things death if left untreated. *'First Decree'-The first degree of cryogenic damage and among the 4 levels is among the weakest. Often referred to as the Frostnip level and among the type of damage it doles out, it deals with attacking the surface of the skin the surface of the skin. This level of damage causes great skin irritation in the form of itching and pain there is itching and pain, and then the skin develops white, red, and yellow patches and becomes numb. The area affected by frostnip usually does not become permanently damaged as only the skin's top layers are affected. Making the first decree quite easy to heal and recover from. Raido mostly uses this decree for training and sparring purposes, making the frostbite much easier to deal with. his can also be used to irritate his enemies and cause them to lose focus due to the great irritation this causes to the skin, losing focus in battle and methodically taking body parts and limbs from the battle. *'Second Decree'- The second stage of the decree is known as Winter's Mark and the damage which still like frostnip attacks the surface of the skin. However, the skin may freeze and harden, but the deep tissues underneath are not affected normal and unaffected. Raido in this decree focuses on causing nasty blisters that as he continues to fight in this decree become hard and blackened, but usually appear worse than they are. While more painful than the first decree these injuries can be easily recovered and healed from in a months time. Giving way to the third decree of Frostbite style. *Third Decree-COMING SOON *Fourth Decree- Basic Spells *'Instantaneous Freeze': One of the most effective aspects of this Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius just by a flick of the wrist. Entire landscapes and environments can be turned into arctic wastelands greatly affecting the temperature. This aspect of the magic seems to use arm motions and hand motions to signify instant freezing. The freezing powers are incredibly resilient, having withstood and even frozen the flames of Dragon, God and Pheonix Slayers. * Ice Devil's Rage (氷魔の激昂,Hyōma no Gekikō): Ice Devil's Rage is the Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling the user releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing those who were hit to be sent flying away with immense force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Ice Devil's Fury' (氷魔の狂乱, Hyōma no Kyouran): Ice Devil's Fury is a simple yet extremely useful spell which can be used in various methods and adapted to fit any need based on the situation. The spell was designed after Raido watched a user of Bullet Magic and taking an idea based on his Ice Devil's rage created a makeshift version which could be fired quickly and if charged enough equal in power and devastation. This spell can be fired in different modes and methods from beams, burst, blasts and icicles shards. The beam version which is a quick beam of super cooled air can be fired in a focused like stream using both hands and split when separated, or fired from any of the fingers which uses a more concentrated piercing beam like laser which can punch through flesh. The open hand version allows a far more wider beam which is channeled into a continuous stream which can pack great blunt damage as well as great freezing capabilities. It can be fired single handily or both combined and directed in different directions in sweeping like motions. The blast version works in a much similar method as the Winter Shotgun but is more focused on smothering and collapsing flames. This version is used in the same manner as a fire extinguisher firing off snow, frost and super cooled air and using its pressure to smother and stamp out flames. This method has shown to be extremely useful versus Heat oriented magic even on par with the likes of Flame Devil Slayer magic, which under the pressure of the combined blast the flames are snuffed out this does also depend on the amount of flames generated by the opponent which dictates just ho much force is needed behind the blast. The Burst version of this spell is the one most modeled after bullet magic itself. Firing off icicles shards from the fingertips by holding the hands in pistol formation using either one or two fingers. This burst can be fired in varying modes based on Raido's discretion such as single fire, burst shots, or in a continuous automatic fire manner. These icicles shards are razor sharp possessing great penetrative abilities based on the speed they are fired at. It's accuracy also depends on the mode of fire as the great chance of hit comes in the single fire, where as it wanes off with the burst and automatic fire. This can also be used in a scatter style fire by simply extending all of the fingers and firing which is better used for clearing large crowds rather than individual opponents. The accuracy of the scatter shot burst is also drastically lowered. Each version allows for the use of cryogenic energy allowing Raido to fire off spells in each of the methods mentioned above. *'Ice Devil's Winter Shotgun ' (氷魔の冬散弾銃, Hyōma no Fuyu Sandanjū): Fires a large mass less burst of ice, snow, cryogenic energy from his fist/hand at the opponents in a spread type blast that not only packs violent concussive force but can deliver a nasty case frostbite to the opponent. When hit by the shapeless mass the ice spreads extremely fast on the body and functions in the same manner as flash freeze but a tad slower. Causing the opponent to go through varying degrees of frostbite and intense cold. This spell is known for being especially dangerous and tricky because within the blast razor sharp shards of ice can be concealed and can be released impaling targets and blasting them with intense force leaving grievous wound. This can also be utilized as a melee style move to greatly enhance the striking impact of punch. This move can be used two handed to increase the blast radius as well as effected areas. The closer proximity one is to getting hit by the spell the greater the damage dealt. *'Ice Devil's Hypothermic Reverse' (氷魔の低体温・逆, Hyōma no Teitaion Gyaku): A simple spell in execution and application but deadly in use. This spell encases Raido's body in a powerful ice covering that is deadly to the physical touch. This ice acts as a quick counter that flash freezes the opponent that comes into physical contact by striking or touching Raido when encased, slowing their movements and functions quickly. When touched the ice quickly spreads over the opponents body with specific function of affecting the bodies core temperature, lowering it drastically and suddenly. Causing the body to lose more heat than it can produce, increasing the chance of hypothermia within his opponents that left unchecked can be extremely fatal. This spell is best used in melee encounters rather than long range warfare. *'Ice Devils Suffering Arctic' (氷魔の苦難北極, Hyōma no Kunan Hokkyoku) Raido exhales a much more offensive dark blue vapor from his mouth which he exhales into the surrounding area or general proximity. The vapor itself having been stored within Raido which he uses in a manner as simply taking a long and powerful sigh. The vapor outside of the body is harmless but its true danger lies with what occurs once it has been inhaled. This vapor his packed full of tiny snow and ice spores that stick to the lungs when inhaled and then flash freeze them once contact has been made within the body. After the flash freezing the lungs will simply shatter apart leaving the opponent unable to breath slowly choking their brain off from oxygen killing them there after. This spell despite its gruesome effects dissipates not long after it's release and is harmless to the opponent outside of their body. This latter weakness has also proven to be a wise tactic to trick opponents and lower their guards to breath it in. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Scimitar' (氷魔零ノ偃月刀, Hyōma Zero no Engetsutō): This spell can either be accomplished with a weapon present via Ice Devil make, or by using the the sheets of ice he naturally coats his arms/forearms with during battle. By swiping his arm or flick his wrist in a general direction or area Raido can release massive curved ice waves from his hands/legs that sweep over the area freezing everything it passes over with the powerful freezing capabilities of Ice Devil Slayer magic. However the sweeping cold is only half the application, the wave itself is extremely sharp and can leave grievous slash wounds, possessing incredible blunt force. When enough magical power exerted it is capable of cutting cleaning through various materials. Though this spell can be used via hand, its true intention is to make use of Raido's natural capoeira abilities. Making great use of the rasteria (sweep kick) which is widely used in various capoeira applications and moves. Though the flicking of the wrist version is more powerful in its freezing capabilities, the kicking version possesses greater slash damage. *'Ice Devil's Padma Dissonance Zero '(氷魔のパドマ不一致零, Hyōma no Padoma Fuitchirei): Extending his right arm sideways and generating ice, snow, cold air and cold energy which start circling it in spirals condensing which is sent rushing at the enemy it into a beam or wave which is fired, splitting and freezing anything in its path, including the ground itself. This spell travels extremely fast and violently slams into whatever is in it's path bathing the opponent in a violent explosion of ice, snow, and cryogenic energy . This spell is extremely destructive laying waste to the ground it splits *'Ice Devil's SubArctic Vanquisher'-(氷魔の亜寒敗者, Hyōma no Akantai Haisha)-A more stronger variant of the Ice Devil's Rage spell. This mouth blast pack and releases far more power and cold air than the standard blast. Release a concertrated but large blizzard blast which punishes all that stand in its path. Inducing cold temperatures and unleashing nasty blisters on the body. This force of this blast is strong enough to completely tear a house off its roots. Leaving behind a chilly aftermath in the area *'Ice Devils Subzero Crysis' (氷魔の零下危, Hyōma no Reikaki): Forming a orb of ice, snow and cold energy that rapidly grows in size and also greatly lowers the temperature in the area. Releasing and generating cryogenic energy, ice, snow and into the area. This orb according to Raido, is a condensed blizzard begging to be released. The user then unleashes the orb or orbs as it can be fired in rapid succession twice in a dual shot. The orb appears to be incredibly cold and powerful and releases the blizzard in a violent explosive manner able to crush opponents under the weight of a rushing avalanche. Releasing its sub-zero temperature contents to affect a large area freezing, shattering and crushing those unfortunate enough to be within its vicinity. The more magic dumped into the orb the greater its area of effect and decrease of temperature. * Ice Devils Blizzard Funeral (氷魔の吹雪葬 Hyōma no Fubukisō):-Using hands and body Raido releases a powerful and intense blizzard which causes the temperature to rapidly plunge to Sub-zero levels and even further into the negatives. With intense freezing winds and snow being released the visibility is also affected. This spell in terms of it's freezing capabilities is among Raido's mostly deadly and 3rd coldest. This deepest of freezes disables the sub-dermal cells of the opponent and robs them of all feeling causing them to grow numb over time. Eventually constricting the blood vessels and causing severe hypothermia and its following symptoms of difficulty speaking, sluggish thinking and amnesia begin to surface. Inability to use hands and cellular metabolic processes begin to shut down soon causing even their bones freeze up and die. * Ice Devil's Cryomancer Hell (氷魔のクライオマンサー地獄, Hyōma no Kuraiomansā Jigoku): This spell releases a rushing wave of massive misshapen ice shards that rip from the earth below and rise to the surface, impaling and tearing anything above it apart as it reaches up from the ground and extended into the surface reaching skyward These glaciers themselves are extremely sharp and immensely destructive stampeding through most defenses and literally ripping the ground up as they surface. When impaled by the sharp points targets are instantly frozen and made fused with the glacier itself, forever frozen by it's embrace and subjected to intense frostbite. It has a tremendous reach and when used alongside Cryokinesis it create multiple offense and defense which can be troublesome on the battle field. This structure is extremely durable and not easily melted. Advanced Spells *'Devil Slayer's Secret Art: Lamentation One ' (滅悪奥義・嘆き某, Metsuaku Ōgi: Nagekibou): A Devil Slayer Secret Art spell Raido crafted for the sole purpose of sentencing punishments. Making this spell one of the few that uses a form of Sealing Magic. Raido crosses his arms in front of his body to begin casting the spell. During this casting phase his hands will charge and glow inhumanly blueish/purple color and quickly drop the temperature to below freezing levels. Once Raido has gathered what he feels is enough he flicks his hands apart in different directions which releases the sealing magic ice from his hands and freezes the opponent in a large misshapen Ice prison. Within this Raido turns the area into a frozen wasteland which is constantly swept over by nasty blizzards within the barrier that creates horrid blisters and grievous frostbite on the skin. Causing intense pain within the subject as the blizzards sweep over the skin continually for the remainder of the day forcing them to absorb it within their skin. At the end of the day the body is returned to it's normal physical state and the process repeats over and over again. The length of time trapped within this spell is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of salt and count each grain once every ten years. Beyond the ice used to create the barrier the sealing magic itself is what makes the ice difficult to break. The seal can only undone by the user or when the time within sentencing seal used has come to pass. *'Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Lamentation Zero' (滅悪奥義・嘆き無, Metsuaku Ōgi: Nagekimu): A Devil Slayer Secret Art spell Raido crafted for the sole purpose of sentencing punishments over death Making this spell one of the few that uses a form of Sealing Magic. Using Ice Devil Slayer Magic Raido erects a binding based ice prison using the magics extremely powerful freezing capabilities. Raido crosses his arms in front of his body to begin casting the spell. During this casting phase his arms will charge and glow inhumanly blueish/purple color and quickly drop the temperature to below freezing levels. Once Raido has gathered what he feels is enough he flicks his hands apart in different directions which releases the sealing magic ice from his hands and freezes the opponent in a large misshapen Ice prison. Once the seal has been set it activates it's function and from within exposes the target to sub-zero temperatures so intense that their body from the inside out begins to crack open, lacerating the internal organs and flesh causing them to bleed out. This splitting process causes a excruciating amount of pain, causing many to lose consciousness under the stress from the intense pain that wrecks the body. Once the process has been completed the seal that is inside the body reconstructs the body and heals it completely only to restart the process and repeat over and over again. The length of time trapped within this spell is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of salt and count each grain once every ten years. Beyond the ice used to create the barrier the sealing magic itself is what makes the ice difficult to break. The seal can be undone by the user or when the time within sentencing seal used has come to pass. Devil Synchronization Spells Having mastered his style and read the book in it's entirety. Raido learned of the Devil Synchronization. The strongest form a Devil Slayer can obtain in their life. These spells are among the most powerful within Raido's slayer magic easily outclassing his normal advanced slayer arts spells. Due to the pure content of power needed to release these spells, Raido can only utilize them when tapping into the powers of his Magical Barrier Particles. Unleashing his full magic power to it's fullest extent free of regard. While these spells are immensely powerful, boosting his abilities dramatically, each time this mode is activated his humanity is at stake and the demonification process is sped up. A fitting risk for such a great reward and why Raido is adamant about not using the sync any sooner than he has too. *'Cryomancer Hell: Underworld Abyss Zero' (冷凍者地獄・冥界淵零, Reitōsha Jigoku: Meikai Kōrei)-A spell that can be used once Raido has activated Devil Synchronization which amplifies his magic and Magic barrier particles within him. Using Cryokinesis on a far more powerful scale. Cryokinesis allows for the slowing of the molecules produces cold temperatures, as cold temperatures can be defined as a lack of energy. By doing this users can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules and thus making things colder. Under the influence of Devil Sync Raido can affect and slow the molecules down to a degree where he can directly effect the movement of not only particles and atoms but also opponents creating nearly a zone of Absolute Zero. This effect works much like a Slowing magic, greatly slowing the opponent down and robbing them of their heat by producing bone chilling temperatures as a result of the lack of energy. Having their range of motion taken from them and frozen over it make them wide open for a fatal attack. The effects of this spell can be greatly enhanced by any form of cold energy or ice related moves, however to achieve and use this spell to such a degree to Raido Synchronicity level must be above 30%. This is the advanced use of the spell rather than simply using the skill to effect magic that requires fast moving particles such as fire and lightning. *'Cryomancer Zero: Great Hell Decapitating Blizzard' (冷凍者零・大地獄首切り吹雪, Reitou Sharei: Daijigoku Kubikiri Fubuki) *'Cryomancer Zero: Convergence of Mahāpadma '-Coming Soon Concepts & Influences *Both of the advanced spells are based after two of the cold naraka's that are mentioned in Buddhism. Naraka in buddhism functions as Hell or the underworld. Arbuda and Mahapadma are among the coldest narakas and punishments served within its confines. *Arbuda (頞部陀), the "blister" Naraka, and Mahāpadma (摩訶鉢特摩), "great lotus" Naraka. Mahāpadma is among the coldest and deepest Naraka. * Cryomancer Silat mixed in with the capoeira pays homage to not only both respective styles having studied Capoeira and taken it myself. The fighting style and mixing brand was inspired by my favorite martial arts fighter Scott Adkins. The styles used in the Cryomancer Silat are were mixed together in homage of him but done uniquely to the character to have differences. Category:Devil Slayer Magic